Hold Me, Embrace Me
by Constant-Question
Summary: Marley Hanes finds herself embraced into a world of darkness she didn't know existed...


Original characters, places, dialog and storyline are © Whitewolf, and Activision. Any alterations to the storyline, including characters are © to me, Constant-Question.

I'd greatly appreciate reviews! Constructive criticism is all well and good, but do be just a tad gentle as this is my first submission.

And, just in case you kids weren't fased by the "M" rating, things do get quite steamy. Consider yourself warned.

Enjoy!

-CQ

* * *

**-Prologue-**

**"A Stangers Embrace"**

------------------------------------------------------

It was late. Very late. Must've been.. midnight at least. And I was sitting just a couple seats away from him.. haunched over the bar... tracing the rim of my half-emtpy glass with my index finger. I was only on my first drink, so I knew he wasn't just some beautiful drunken apparition.

My long day of work (which consisted of sitting at a desk and answering a telephone) seemed to be all but forgotten at the sight of the stranger. He was sitting in front of an untouched beer, seemingly in deep thought. I couldn't really help but stare.. he was well dressed, and overall well groomed. But those details seemed rather small after noticing the rest of him. He was pale.. so pale, yet his skin had a luminescent quality. He had high cheek bones, and rather soft features. Dark hair, and his eyes seemed tired.. perhaps he was in the nearly empty bar on a Thursday night for the same reason as me. Yet I didn't really have a reason.. boredom.. lonliness maybe.

His eyes then caught my own, his intense steel gaze gripping my own blue and green one. The corners of his mouth twitched as he smiled slightly, making him look even better.. I blushed like a school girl.

Chucking bitterly to myself I tore my eyes away from his and back to my drink. I wondered how long he'd known I'd been checking him out.. I had probably been drooling...

"Well, my name's Alex.. if you must know," He teased, his voice deep and rich and attractive. I jumped sligtly at the sound, I hadn't even heard him move to the bar stool next to mine.

Smiling widley I told him my own name-- "Good to meet you Alex, I'm Marley."

We shook hands.

For an hour or two we talked like old friends, though we'd never seen eachother before. Alex was kind, and rather intelligent. Throughout our whole convorsation in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel incredibly giddy. He was _perfect_ in the very sense of the word. I was no virgin, but I was no beauty either. There was nothing about me that made men come running. I was _average_ in every sense of the word. Yet here was Alex, who was single, and talking to me while looking and sounding like a dark angel. Pinch me.

I barely noticed Alex wasn't drinking, I was so immersed in our conversation I just kept sipping away at beers of my own. Holding the bottle stopped me from touching him like I wanted to.

Though I was now slightly inebriated, Alex continued being georgous and asking me about myself.

"Your eyes," He pointed out. His tone interested, and his face close enough to mine to make my cheecks burn.. I was glad for the bar's dim lighting.

"Ah." I said, he was refering to my left green eye and my right blue one. "It's something called Heterochromia. It's pretty rare." I was angry at my words that slurred slightly.

But he nodded smiling, and chuckling at my incessant hiccaughs.

"You should probably be getting home, I'll drive if you like?"

I shook my head-- "My apartment's in walking distance, just down the street actually.." He smiled, stood up and paid for my drinks.

"All the better then."

* * *

By the time we'd reached my apartment I was feeling slightly more sober, the fresh air did me good. 

Standing at my door I smiled and thanked him. "You wouldn't be interested in coming in.. would you?" I asked a little sheepishly, asking near strangers into my apartment in the dead of night was not something that I did on a regular basis.

He laughed, a deep musical sound that made my lower abdomen clench somewhat. "I thought you'd never ask Marley," Was his cheerful response.

Grinning hugely I unlocked my apartment door, embarassed at the clutter that was revealed behind the it. I barely heard Alex lock the door behind us and pull me close to him. "Are you.. alright with this?" He asked me huskily. Unable to speak as I felt him hard against me I simply nodded and stood up on my tip toes, trying to reach his lips.

Though I didn't really know Alex, his strangley icy lips on mine unleashed a fire like we were long lost lovers. We stumbeled into my bedroom, where he hungrily removed my clothing, and then his own. I moaned at the sight of him naked.

After being tossed onto my bed Alex was on top of me quicker than I could see, caressing and loving my breasts. Cupping, massaging and worshipping. I moaned loudly and let my eyes roll into my head, deciding that I'd died and went to heaven.

Reaching down to grip his throbbing manhood he cried out at the touch, making me satisfied I'd done just the thing. Tightening my grip slightly I continued, until he gently pushed me down. Kissing my breasts, he held my wrists in one hand above my head as he entered me.

We both cried out in unison at the senstation..

Alex teased me, going unbearably slow then speeding up to alarmingly. I mumbling inchoherent words of lust, I bit down so hard onto my lip I drew blood. This caught his eye, he stared at my lips with what I interpreted as lust.

He then started kissing my neck fircley, I just moaned louder as we neared our peak..

_"I want to show you something.."_

The last words I heard as a human.

I screamed as we both came, and as he simutaneously bit into the tender flesh of my neck...

* * *

Ack! Smutiness. I promise that in future chapters we'll get to know Marley much more, but I had to get the chapter of her embrace out of the way. I'm also super sorry for any spelling mistakes and the like, It's about 4:25 AM now so I might've gotten a tad sloppy. :p

-CQ


End file.
